masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GodzillaMaster/Create a Reaper Minion
So I’ve been thinking: the Reapers have been at their rather extremely flawed plan for over a billion years and while Mass Effect was a fun series with the ending being the sole exception, I can’t help but feel that the Reapers’ minions seem rather…..lacking in variety. I mean, throughout the entire Mass Effect trilogy, there have been only 12 kinds of Husks and 5 kinds of Collector soldiers. I can understand if it’s because of the need to save space, but it’s hard to take Reaper ground forces very seriously with such little variety to their soldiers, not even a proper boss fight facing off against the Destroyers. So I’ve decided, how about we make more minions for the Reapers? Shocker Description and Capabilities An upgraded version of the husks used by the geth heretics back in 2183, the Reapers use these when normal husks prove too weak when dealing with organic resistance. Shockers are not only twice as fast as standard husks and are capable of dodging incoming projectiles, they are also shielded, these factors easily allowing it to close the distance to its targets. Once they’re close enough, Shockers will act like standard husks and attempt to claw their victims, though unlike standard husks Shockers will hit faster and harder thanks to the vast amount of electricity surging through its body. Alternatively, it will attempt an electrical discharge to cause even further damage. Witch Description and Capabilities Any non-Ardat-Yakshi asari that get converted into husks, the Witch serves as more dedicated biotic support for Reaper ground forces. They carry Disciple shotguns that have been modified to fire Acolyte warp bombs and are capable of casting powerful offensive biotic abilities such as Warp, Salvo, and Storm. The Witch is protected by moderate barriers and also serves as a walking barrier engine, granting biotic barriers to all Reaper forces in close proximity. The Witch has moderate barriers for protection. Collector Engineer Description and Capabilities Unlike the Collector analogues of the Soldier (Drones, Troopers, and Captains), Infiltrator (Assassins), and Sentinel (Guardians) classes, which are used solely for gathering the paralyzed inhabitants of a planet after unleashing the Seeker Swarms, the analogues for the Engineer, Vanguard, and Adept classes are designed by the Reapers for exterminating heavy resistance the invading Collectors may face. The Collector Engineer is the most agile Collector unit in the Reaper’s ground forces, being able to stand on walls and leap around like a Geth Hopper. On each wrist is a cybernetic gauntlet (picture an omni-tool made out of gray metal) that not only has a mounted SMG, but is also capable of launching incinerate bolts and unleashing two aero-turrets (a combination of a combat drone’s mobility with a Cerberus turret’s firepower) from each gauntlet. One of the biggest threats of the Collector engineer, however, would be the cables that extend from its gauntlets. Not only do they have good reach but unless one is careful, the Collector Engineer would wrap around its victim and slam them to the ground for a kill. The Collector Engineer has moderate barriers for protection. Aero-Turret Description and Capabilities Deployed by Collector Engineers, Aero-Turrets feature the flight and mobility of combat drones with the immense firepower of Cerberus turrets. Collector Vanguard Description and Capabilities Unlike the Collector analogues of the Soldier (Drones, Troopers, and Captains), Infiltrator (Assassins), and Sentinel (Guardians) classes, which are used solely for gathering the paralyzed inhabitants of a planet after unleashing the Seeker Swarms, the analogues for the Engineer, Vanguard, and Adept classes are designed by the Reapers for exterminating heavy resistance the invading Collectors may face. The Collector Vanguard is the heavy hitting Collector unit of the Reaper’s ground forces, being able to flush its foes out of cover with Flare before Charging from across the battlefield to slam into its disoriented opponents, finishing them with its Collector Shotgun and Nova. The Collector Vanguard is protected by weak barriers, relying solely on its immense speed and Charge ability to dodge incoming fire and recharge its shields. Collector Swarm Master Unlike the Collector analogues of the Soldier (Drones, Troopers, and Captains), Infiltrator (Assassins), and Sentinel (Guardians) classes, which are used solely for gathering the paralyzed inhabitants of a planet after unleashing the Seeker Swarms, the analogues for the Engineer, Vanguard, and Adept classes are designed by the Reapers for exterminating heavy resistance the invading Collectors may face. The Collector Swarm is the biotic master when it comes to the Collector faction of the Reaper army, utilizing Singularity to pull enemies out of cover before finishing them off with a Warp. And unlike the Seeker Swarms that Collector Captains unleash that only disable power usage, the Swarm Master is not only capable of unleashing a Seeker Swarm that deals heavy damage but also uses them as a living shield, blocking all incoming damage. The Swarm Master is protected by a strong barrier and its Swarm Shield, the only way to get through the swarm is to scatter them through heavy firepower or explosives. (Based off of General RAAM from Gears of War) Reaper Fighter Description and Capabilities The Reaper Fighter (working name) is a miniature Reaper Destroyer that functions as a heavy fighter-craft, to eliminate threats that normal Oculus drones cannot, such as fighter and frigate class ships that are piloted by a skilled pilot. However, the Reaper Fighter's main role is to serve as the vanguard of a ground assault, not only capable of destroying heavy armor and fortifications with its Thanix cannon and Blackstar gun, but also capable of impaling organics with the spikes on its two front limbs. These spikes, functionally identical to Dragon's Teeth, break off after impaling a target and are flash forged to ensure they never run out. The Blackstar gun the Fighter uses is able to fire multiple times with a rather fair rate of fire, but is weaker to compensate for it. Crossovers Plague Spreader For the fanfiction story Guilty Sparks by General Rage, the Plague Bringer is a Mgalekgolo husk based off of the dreaded Praetorian. The Plague Spreader floats around the battlefield, unleashing biotically enhanced Assault Cannons from its eyes as well as two Needler guns, all while being protected by Hunter armor as well as two shields that it uses as its arms. However, the reason why this horrific abomination is called the Plague Spreader is because its back spikes and some other worms have been made into tentacles ending in modified Dragon’s Teeth. The tentacles can stretch a maximum of 20 meters, are reinforced by the cybernetics to give it some protection from small arms fire, and the Dragon’s Teeth have been modified to cut the time of conversion from several hours to seconds. It’s bad enough to have UNSC marines turned into husks almost instantly, it’s even worse knowing that the Plague Spreader can and will impale its own Covenant allies, the more fanatic of which would gladly welcome accept the opportunity to be “blessed” by such a "holy creation". However, despite their impressive defenses and horrifying offenses, the Plague Spreader still has its weaknesses. Although the worms on that make its tentacles as well as the surface of its main body have been hardened by cybernetics, armor piercing rounds can easily penetrate this, though sustained gunfire can achieve the same effect; although outside of severing its tentacle limbs, it wouldn't do much else besides making it angrier. Similarly, its Assault Cannon eyes are also vulnerable, though without armor piercing rounds and heavy weaponry, shooting them does little else besides anger it. The most exploitable weakness it does have is the intake valve on its back and the exhaust valve underneath it to expel energy in order to aid the mass effect fields with lifting its massive weight, destroying these would permanently ground it and make it easier to finally kill. Infested Those impaled by the Plague Spreader become these, with the intent of flushing their opponents out of cover where the Plague Spreader can impale them as well. Any weapons they held when alive would be fused to their hands by the cybernetics and they are capable of generating electricity which they use to strengthen their melee attacks instead of creating a pulsing discharge the husks release in the original Mass Effect. Eviscerator A Huskified Jiralhanae. GR isn’t even close to Halo 2 in the Wormhole Chronicles yet, but when he does get there, and if he holds an idea contest, this is going to be my first proposal. The Eviscerator’s right arm has been heavily augmented in size and strength, with its hand being replaced by three Brute Shot bayonets arranged to look like Nightmare’s arm in Soul Calibur with a palm blaster that fires Brute Shot grenades. Its left arm remains roughly the same, but with its fingers replaced by the blades on a Spiker. Overall the only other changes the Eviscerator has gone through is its cybernetic implants being able to repair its body, though nowhere near to the extent of vorcha and krogan regeneration. Category:Blog posts